


Stars and Scars

by cosmicwife



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, TW: Domestic Violence, child bride, child-bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/pseuds/cosmicwife
Summary: A brief look at my take on Satya's back story on how she lost her arm.





	Stars and Scars

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!: There is a mention of domestic violence and elude to rape. Please do not continue if these topics are triggering to you. They are not detailed, but still saddening.

            Satya Vaswani was born into a strict family. By this point in time, a lot of India had progressed out of old traditions that were seen as anti-feminist. Some exceptions were for small parts that held fast to their old, outdated ways. Unfortunately, Satya grew up in a village where some old traditions clung to their people like loose threads.

            When Satya was only twelve years of age, she was betrothed to a man ten years her senior. Her parents were delighted that they had found their daughter a husband so early in life. She was essentially one last thing they had to worry about and had to worry no longer. She would be someone else’s problem soon enough.

            The streets filled to see the young bride adorned in red, head to toe in mendhi. She was truly a vision. Her long, black glossy locks were now pinned up in an ornate style. Gold accented every edge of crimson and candles flickered to make every glittering object shine like stars. Flower petals lined the roads as young Satya was carried to her much older groom. The ceremony was a mix of modern and old, Hindi traditions playing a large role. Smoke plumed up from the incense lit for the ceremony. The sky was pitch, but this tiny town sparkled like the sun on Satya’s magical day.

            On that same night of poor Satya’s wedding, her, now, husband had tried to bed her. Even for being only a child, Satya knew nothing about this seemed right. Refusing to lay with him, the much older man became angry and punished his new bride. The next day she covered her bruises with bangles while doing her chores. Her mother had come around to make sure Satya was taking care of her husband properly. Eyeing the bangles she took her daughter by the arm and pushed them back. Under the gold bands lie the purple and blue nebula-like patterns in the shape of fingers that gripped her impossibly tight the night before. No remorse in her voice she scolded her daughter for putting up a fight. _That’s not the proper way. You give your husband what he wants._

            The next day her father came knocking and before Satya could greet her elder, he ripped her out of her home and threw her into the street. There, in front of the village, he beat his daughter for bringing shame to their family. He beat her so badly that she lost all feeling in her left arm that she used to protect herself. Finding a slight window in between blows, Satya managed to get to her feet and run. Being much younger she got away. She ran as far as she could for as long as she could. Satya did this knowing that if she returned to her tiny village, she would be killed. She chose a life of poverty for two years before an up and coming company named Vishkar found her and took her in.

            After a few months of her new home she was approached by doctors and scientists. All had seen potential in the bright star of Vishkar. They worked with her and gently pushed her into increasing her abilities and rank for their company. After much coercion, they amputated Satya’s dead arm to provide her with a prosthetic that would push their company to the top in no time. The cold metal locking into her empty space made Satya flash back to the cold bangles that wrapped her wrist the day after. Her eyes grew as icy as the metal itself. She was no longer that little girl. The last part of her past had been chopped away and replaced with her future. With Vishkar's brightest star shining her light on their new projects, there was no way they could fail and she would sure not to. Not again.


End file.
